Burnt Offerings
by trampvamp
Summary: Collab with LacyM3. When grate grieve bringts 2 toghther cn they ovrcum and heel as won, Most Shitteous Craptastic Cuddlecock Crack Contest 2009 entry


The Most Shitteous Craptastic Cuddlecock Crack Contest 2009 (that's right, ladies...if this works out well, this will be an annual thing)

Title of your entry: Burnt Offerings

Penname(s): lacym3 and trampvamp

Pairing: Jasper Bella

Summary: When grate grieve bringts 2 toghther cn they ovrcum and heel as won

Disclaimer: Its rated M, duh, don't reed if ur not 18,asswipz, oh yeah that biatch SM still oens the world we jst f it up al ot. {ideas used with express permission of bbwhisperer(A New Dawn Rising)}

Burnt Offeringings

"Oh Edward fuck me!" Alice screemed.

"Thats right Allie scream my name biotch!" Edward gro&nd.

The dawn was breakinging thorough the windows, causinging the adulteringing couples skin to glittar like precoious stones. Alice was tefthered to the bed with a special vampyre proof twine that Edward had procured for just thes purposes, while Edward was poundinging into her heated cour with his quiveringing member.

They wer both so consumed with there passion that neither noticd the smal sparks cumin from where the twine touched Alices wrists **where they** were bound.

Within moments the s*p*a*r*k*z had jumpd too catch the fringinge of Alices sheer nightgown that was bunched underneath her breasts! The fabric caught quicky, &nd found its way to the venom leekinging out of a small bite mark above Alices left breast. Edward lept back as Alice was engulfed in flames, but after a split second went charginging back towards the bed!

"Alice! I will save you!" he screemed as he lept on the bed. The flames liked at his skin, &nd caught on the small drops of venom leakinging from his still erect rod?

I wasn't long before the rest of the Culen clan returninging from huntinging at that very moment, broke through the tre**es **&nd smelld the smoke. They all charged into the house &nd up the stairs, skiddinging to a stop in horror as they followed the scent of smoke to Edwards bedroom &nd saw the room _engulfed in flames. They knew with heavy hearts that the two dearest to them had perished._

2.

With heavy hearts the small coven grieved it's loss. How would they ever tell the fragile human that her love, her eterity was gone. _Esme sent Emett to retreive her from her bed &nd bringing her to the family so that she to could grieve_ her love &nd herbest frined's passinging. Surely she would take comfort that her Edward clearly tried to save hhis sister from the wretched fate. Japser &nd Rosealie set to the task to cleanng up the remains. Only Japser saw the twine, that he knew could only mean one tinging.

Bella took the news hard, she grieved not only her love &nd her friend, but her own immortality. The poor fragile tinging was inconssoulable. After three days of non stop cryinging Esmom asked Japser to lie with her, to help comfort her through the pain of thier loss. He had never refused Esme anytinging, so of course he agreed, he manipulated her emotions so that she could sleep&nd he lay beside her. kalminging her. He wathced as her little breasts rose &nd fell with ehr shallow breatheinging. 4 the 1st time he noticed they were nice breasts, small, but firm &nd well shaped. The boredom of watchinging a human sleep was immenxe. He wondered how his brother could have done it so many times. His brohter, obviously a perv he new now. May-b he played witht the little mounds while she slept.

After several hours he wondered what they would look like with the nipples hard, protrudinging through the flimsy material of the tiny white tank she slept in. With his vampire vision he could clearly see the color distinction of them.

Surely it wouldn't hurt her if he experimented just to see just this once! Sendinging her thoughts of lust he watched as the perky little tingings responed, hardeninging &ndst&ndinging pointed for him. Oh so nice.

He realized that she was quite beautiful, espcielly with her tits st&ndinging at attention four him. He foun_d him_self tryinging the experiment again the next night takinging it further, makin her writhe on the bed in her sleepz just so he could get a sent of her arawlsal. Very sweet.

He didnt leaf her side evn once shw awoke, he stayed with her, followed her around, comfortinging her as she strangly enough brought heim comfort too.

Esme was so excited that the pear were seemingingly helpinging each other through the grief. She called Charlie &nd usinging her vampire charms on him got his permission for Bella to stay witht them, makinging it easier for her to grieve she claimed. She wasnt ready too lose another child, she pushed Japser closer &nd closer to Bella, sendinging him to feed her, attend to her every need.

By the weekz end Japser &nd Bella were inseparible, he stayd wiv her all dai whil she was awake &nd all nite wehn she slept he watched her body &nd his own reactions to it. He fouwnd himself perprtually hard an achinging lik a muthafucka.

3.

They curled up on the couch to watch a moovie 2gether, a new favorite pasttime for both of them. Japser sat her between his legs &ndpulled her back into his chest wrappinging is arms around her small waist nearly grazinging ehr breastz in the process, she gasped wishin for more contact. Tonights movie selection was Halloween, Bella loved to watch scary movies even though she could neva h&ndle them &nd always endd up with her face buried in Edwurds chest. Tonite was no different except it was japsers chest her face burroughed into Japsers arms that tightened around her Japsers h&nds fistinging throug her hair. She could feal his hard erreckshun pokinging her hip through the tiny litle boy shorts &nd crob top she wore as pyjammas. Her beat **excelerated &nd was poundinging in her chest. Not fromt he fear of Michael Meyer but the fear of one very sexy vampyreshe clung to** now. He looked down to her raisin her chin with his free h&nd to look into her doe eyes. "Bella" he whispered, she licked her lips &nd gasped at the look in his eyes, it was pure lust. She ground her body against his &nd heard him hiss. She bit her lower lip pullinging it between her could take it know more, he le&nd in slowly gettinging closer &nd closer with each passinging second breatinging hard even though he had not need for such. Bellas' chest was heavinging uner his staire &nd her now harrdened nipbles were grazinging his marble chest, teasinging him. &nd he met her lips with his firmly. She moaned at the contact. Pushinging him further on. Their lips melded, now twitchinging in rhythym as he flicked his tongue out &nd across them dem&ndinging entrance. She to willingingly acquiesed openinging her mouth for him takinging his tongu in as she mo&nd &nd ground her body in to his. Theri tongues dance together slowly until they fought for dominance, each unrelentinging in tis pursuit of the h&nd puled her head back by the hair fisted in it. He pushed her back against the couch as he climmbed on top of her grindinging into her hips, smotheringing her with his lips as his tongue was winninging the battle.

finally gave up the battle, surrenderinging her mouth to Japser for sexploration. His tongue storked ever inch &nd crevice of ther lush hot moouth. ____****_**rrrrrr**_****fuck**this**man_can_go**long**and**hard** deeper in his chest he pushedd her deepar in2 the couch. thrushtinging his heps slightly, pressin into her heated core.

Her heart wa poundinging into her chest &nd washed over the vampier roaringing inhis ears like the tide of the ocean.

**It soon began too mcuh. it was **_**allhe could**_** think about, his lips moved in synch with the beatinging of her heart, &nd the venom was fillinging his mouth. **_**beggininging to leak from his lipps &nd drip downhis chin. He felt the monster begin to take over, &nd he**__ knew he had to have her sweet blood._

Droppingingg his lips to her neck, he begain to suck at her pulse point!! His suck became to much for Bella&nd she knew sometinging was goinging wrong. His tounge snaked out of his mouth &nd was lappinging at her skin in earnest like a cat with a bowl of milk.

Japser? Bela asked.

He didn't heer her.

Hiz mowth partd lips kurlinging past his razor sharp teeth, &nd bella didnt' have time to do more than moan breathlessly befor he sturck like a snake, sinkinging his teeth into the soft flesh of her neck

5.

"Shit, Japser" Bella screamed as she relized he bite her. She pounded her fists against his hardchest to make him stopp.

"Damn it, Bella Im sooryy, shit I have to change you now or you are goinging to die."

She wasnt reddy but what choice did she have now

"Doit, Jaspar, I, love, you, ,I want to be with you, 4eva, I wna,t to be like you."

She tasted so good just kissinging her, surely he would enjoy her as a vampire, hed bet shed be even kinkier than Alci8e was.

Japser begun the process of bitin &nd cealinging the wonds at all her exteremitities. He had to hurry be4 ne of the family returned &nd relised what hed dun.

"Bell im sorry, soo very sorry. Pout pout pout sad face."

"Japser, I cant change a virgin, no, I want to lose my virginity as a hooman, quick you have to have sex with me plese." I will always regrett it if I never had sex." Bella begged the vampyre still lickinging her wounds &nd realinging from the bloodlust.

"Your a virgin?" he cound't resist takinging a virgen,,it was to temptinging he had to have her. Pickinging her up &nd carryinging her bride styal he ran up the stares to her bedrooom &nd ripped her clothes off.

6.

Japser st&nds back to _admisre her neecked form spread out on his bed. She oolked so innoccent layinging there, her ebony hair billowinging out ont he pillow underneaf of her. Rippin hiszown clothes off, hes glad that she's too distracted_ to notice his sccars.

Climbinging up her body, he positinons himself between her milky thihs. her pain is slamnmig into his likea batteringing ram, &nd he was findinging itdifficult to concentrait ont eh task at &nd. He culd feel thi firethat coarsded threw her

Vains

Like

the

fyres

of hell.

7.

Bracin himself on his forearms on eihter sideof her head, Japser positons himself at her entrance. **He** coan almost feel the heat coursinging underneath her skin as their bodies pross toghter.

Tryinging to get this pain over with he doesnt' ease his insanely large peice into her instaed slamminging into her as quickly as possible,** hop**ong to get the pane over wiv.

"Fuck Japser_**!**_" Bella screamsd out, wheater is caused by the pain of penetaration or the surges of Satans fire that shoot throught her vains, Japser can'ted be sure.

8.

It was fast but the deed was dun, Bellla was a vergen no mor. She wouldnt stop the incesant screeminging thourgh. She creemes &nd screems &nd Japser can knot st&nd teh pain or the high pitched shreeks. He attempts to take the pain from her so that at least he doesn't have to hear the screechinging. He send her instead into a nother orgazm by manipulatinging her emotins as well as poundinging into her &nd masterfully rubbinging her clet. her was creamin again t at least this kind of screaminging was tolerable, she screammed yes Japser , yes, make me feel it Japser oh god, please, you are a god, oh Japser, yes, yes, yes, please more, yes, uhgggg, ohhhhhh, yeah, baby pleeeeaaassse dont stop, dont stop **yess yess**, oh **Japser** oh my **god**, oh Japser oh my god, oh Japser oh my god, oh Japser oh my god, oh Japser oh my god, oh Japser oh my god, oh Japser oh my god, oh Japser oh my god, oh Japser oh my god, you are amazng Japser hell h=yeah ohhh, make me feel soo good baby, harder, more faster, , more faster, , more faster, , more faster, , more faster, yes more yes likke that yeah baby yeah,ohj, oh, oh,oh fuuuuckkk Japser take me, take me, yes YES YES YES. Giggidy giddy giggdy alllllllrrrriiiiiggggghhhhht!"$:$:£:":!

_**[INTERMISSION: lacym3 & trampvamp take a break to get it on. It was on twitter – there was a candy cane involved. It was minty fresh and idreamofeddy was the ringingleader on cockpatrol]**_

Jaspoer coud fel her lust, jer paasion, he culd feel the orgasm risinging deep with in her. He projectred his ownlust &nd passion to her with every thrust. He icesecreamed at her tocome with him &nd she obeved. They each came with such forse &nd intenstiy, her walls clenchinging his m tight &nd grippinging his huge member almost painfly. He shat inot her releasin both his seed &nd his emotions deep witvh in her.

_**9.**_

The screams fo ecstacy finally calmed &nd Bella stopped shckinging &nd buckinging off the bed. Japser would not leave hser side for the next two an a half days while shecompleted the change from human to vampire. The family returned shortly after they finihsed fulfillinging Bellas last wish as a human. Japser was ucky to still hae both heads attached, Emett nearly ripped off the thinkinging one &nd Rosalie nearley took the other one.

If it weren't for his ability to calm them longenough to explain what happened &nd that Bella had wanted that, his bodyless head would have been chockinging on the big appendage most sat with him &nd watched as Japser continued to take Bellas pain away &nd caught him a few times while he tried to make her feel good before makinging him stop it. Rosalie inisted that it was like molestinging her, makinging her feel "that gud" so he stopd doin anytinging they would the change was completed &nd Bella had hunted &nd adjusted a little to her new vampire form tingings began to relax . They had just returned from a hunt &nd Bella laid down on the bed to read while Japser went to take a shwer in the bath adojoininging the bedroom they now shared. He climed into the warm water let the stream run down his back over his golden hair dakeninging it into the darkest shade of brown as droplets of water dripped from the edns that clung now to his forehed &nd neck longer now from the weght of the waetr when the curls were not pullinging the lenght back up closely onto his head, as he tilted his head back into the spray&nd pushinging the hair fromhis eyes over the top of his head. The water felt . He thought about how good it felt to be in side Bella that day. He coulnd't wait to feelt ath agan, to feel that warm wet pulsinging throbbinging against his cock. He had plunged so hard &nd so fast into her when he should hve taken it slow &nd gentle for her 1st time. sloooooooooooooooooooooooow like the way he started to stroke himselve. Up &nd down as the water &nd soap sudz lubricated him as he slid back &nd forth of his upped h&nd squeexinging tight, mimikinging Bellas sweat lttle roundmound.

She lay on the bed readinging but not focusinging as she thought about Japser, the way he took her when she was changinging,

hed had been so forceful so erotci so hardas he pushed through that barriere. She had neer know such pain or such pleasure.

The two battled for dominiance lik peeple battlinn four dominiance

She began to ffel that lust buildin again tht titeness in her coare she could feel teh poolinging between her legs &nd although she never touchedherself she began to scream in pleasere, writinging &nd buckinging on the bed &nd she imagined Japser givinging it to her again now that whe was a vampire.

Japser heard the screams of passion floatinging in thorugh the open bathroom door &nd looked out to see Bella thrashinging about on the bed, he could smell her arousal &nd it excited him even more, he stroked the meat hin his h&nd harder &nd faster &nd watched as Bella's trahsinging increased. He shothis jiz all over the foor just as Bella buckd of the bed shakin &nd screaminging, her let down mirraringing his own, when he was flasid he noticed she had stopped &nd was lookinging around shcoked &nd embarassedd.

"Holy hell' he realised what had happened, he had made her orgasm without even touchinging her. it seems she had begun to realixe it too as she caught the _smurk_ on his face.

**TEN. Yep! Chap 10 bitaches! POWWWW!!!!**

Late that nite Carlise &nd Japser were meetinging in Big Dick Daddy Cs oriffice to try 2 detrmine what to do with the newest vampire in the coven &nd Bella decided to get back at Japser. She wondered if she could make him ger off by bringinginging herelve plesure. It was t=wroth the try, she crawled into her bed &nd pulled the shet over her &nd slipped off hrer panites &nd bra. sShe bgan by circlng her nibbles &nd pinchinging &nd twinstinging ehm. That started eo make her feel good &nd began thr juises flowng down under. Next sh sliped her finginger between her lips &nd gatherd sum of theat sweet nectar &nd rubbed it into her nob, that felt really good so she rubbed harder, faster, deeper, pushinging down on it then liftinging the pressure to twist it a bit only to go back to the harder fuast furious massaginging action that had her hips off ot the bed &nd her airless lungs pantinging, she made hersrlf cum so hard she shook just before teh bedroom door flew off the hinginges with a ravenouw Japser behind it, his cock hanginging out of hsi pants &nd in his h&nd strokinging furiously with a wide eyed horrified Carlisle behind him.

11. the FUCKERy continuuuees. How the fuck are you still readin this shiz?!?!?! You need to seak some medical help. Mayb from carlisilse…. He's lik way hot. I wuld. In the great hall so I culd claim him infont of the fam…

Afetw days after the carlisle insicdent it was decided that Japera nd bella would return to school. Since bella had a super conterol, they wern't worried abot the risk of her drinkinging form a hujman.

Japser had been upset with bella for a few days after hse made him masturbate infromt of his father, but he seemed ot have forgiven her.

bela had maded it through her 1st classes without a problem, fallinging easily back into her routine. Itwas with a heavy heart though that she made her way to biology &nd saw the empyt chair where Edward used ot sit. she had recoverd from the loss of losinging him, but he was still her 1st love &nd she would allways love him. She sait at their normal table, seemingingly by herself until the chair next to her was pulled out &nd Mike Newton plopped down next to her.

"Hiya bella," mkie said smilinging widley at her.

**"Hey Mike," bell mummbled back.**

"How r u?" he saked but she was saved from anseringing by the teacher cominging into the room &nd startin class. The lesson flew by quickly, &nd as soon as the bell ringing bella was out of her seat &nd out the door. she walkde down the hall to her locker opninging it &nd shovinging her buuks inside, pullinging out the ones for the next class.

Little did she know tat Japser hadn't quite forgiven her yet &nd was hidinging in a near by closet with a devious plan,a plann that was amde all teh better when Mike came strollinging up to bella readiatinging hope &nd lust. Chucklinging to himself, Japser unzipps his pants &nd pulls out his johnson, strokinging it frombase to tip, watchinging bella for a response.

bella was reachinging into her locker, tryinging to ignore the ramblingings of mike, who was tryinging to ask hre out once again. she was schocked when her nipples began to tighten &nd her pussybegan to drip, sendinging liquid rushinging sdown her thighs. her breath came outin fast unneded pants, &nd mikes words faded to the background as she looke around for Japer, who she knew to be the culpurit. He pressure in ehr belly continued to climb, &nd her knew she had to findsoem type of friction &nd soon.

droppinging everytinging in her h&nds, she slammed her locker closed, &nd not caringing who saw leaned back against ehr locker, unzippinging &nd droppinging her pants in the process. She didn't her the alarmed gasps as she spread her legs&nd began strokinging her engord clit, workinging her self into a frenzy. Japser who was still hidinging int he closet was almost at his breakinging point, ppumpinging up &nd down his hsaft furiously, usinging the venmon leakinging out of the end to coat his throbblinging cock. Mike stood there transfixed watchign bella plesure herself in the middle of the hall way at 4ks high sckool, &nd he couldn't st&nd it nemore. Undoinging his own pants he puld out his millemetre peter &nd began pumpinging it in hiz meaty fist, imagianinging bellas mouth rapped round it.

bella &nd Japser climazxed moments later in unison bella with adawnign realization of what had jsut happened. she pulled her pants &nd panies up quickly, &nd momnets later jumped back in horror as mike, who she dhadnt noticed at that point let out a loud grunt adn streams of cum shot from the end of his tiny dick, l&ndinging inches away from the toe of her chucks.

Jasepr! bealla screamed, I'm goinging to kill you!

the only response she got was Japsers loud laughter as her left the closted &nd ran down the hall. at that moment bella vowed that she would have her revenge.

111554.

Later that inight, she was summonedto Carlisles office to discuss what happened at the school that day. bella coudl hear japser downstairs talkinging to Rosabitch &nd Esme, &nd she knew that now was the perfect time for revenge. Now she jsut had to get away from carlisle.

"Belal waht happend to day was unexcusable," Carlise began.

"yea yea, i know pfacsh, I got it, itll never happen again, can I go now? Kthnxbai" bella said rushinging from the room.

she ran up the stairs &nd into Rosalie &nd emets room. emett looked up startled from wehre he was sittng on the bed playinging viedow games, but decided not to say anytinging when belal ran to roses closet &nd pulled out the Monster.

the Moster in h&nd bella ran back to the bedroom &nd tore her clothers off &nd climbed itno a chair in the cornier of the room. flinginginging her legs over either arm of the chair, nad with a deep moan, bella slid the MONSTAR inside her drippin [INSERT VAG REFERENCE OF UR CHOICE. BUT ONLY A FUNNY ONE. NONE OF THOSE SERIOUS MEDICkAL TERMS. THIS IS CRACKcrap BITCH! NO PLACE FOR THAT SHIZ HERE]. with her super vampiric hearinging she could hear everytinging that ws happeninging downstairs clearly.

Oh fuck she heard Japser mutter. with a throaty chuckle she betgan to slike the Monster in &nd out of her soaked pussy, &nd heard rosalie &nd esme's horrified gasps as she heard japsers zipper slid down &nd he grumbled deep in his chest.

Japser radidatinging mortification began strokinging his wiener at a fast pace, reachinging down with another h&nd to cup his balls.

"Japser what on earth are youdoinging?" Esme cried.

"I'm. sorry. esmom. cant help it," Japser grunted inbetween pumps. "muist b findin relief quickly lik in that fic on FFn"

Thnxfully bella &nd japser met their releases quickly &nd a mortified japser zipped himself up just as an furious Carlisle strode into the room.

13.

In my office now, bath of ya. BigDC was levid. If it was possible he would hav bin red withe furry. What in th fucck is goingingg on with you to? Have ya both losst yer mindz? Do you realise what you where doinging? You are **both **in bigg truble. Id whip you both nif I ddnt tyhnk you d jst get off from that. I take it you somehow shared your gift with her while you took her vergenity duringing the chnge? you don't have to touch ehac ohter too meake each other orgazm? You cna make echothr cum by makinging yourselv come is that the weigh it wroks? Now if you to had any respekt youd keep it between you &nd not meke evryonw esle uncomfrtble. Jaspr, did you meke her fuck herslv in frnt o f the newtn boy?

Yes sir" Jsper hung is hed in shme.

"beela , doid yuo make hm wac of in front of myy wive dn his sisster?

"yes sirr." Bleeas eyez loked to the fkoor.

ARe you too fuckng echothva?

yes sir they boht sed.

how often?

ummm, only a few times a day.

what???

okso mor like ten or twlev Jaspr admitts.

I am makinging an appntment for the boht of you with a ssex therapist, you to have a prblem. Carlisle sed with a frwn &nd srs bsns docktor fayce.

14. AKA the end. Aka the final curtian

And now, the end is near, and so I face, the final curtain.  
My friend, I'll say it clear,  
I'll state my case, of which I'm certain.  
I've lived, a life that's full, I've traveled each and every highway.  
And more, much more than this,  
I did it my way.

Regrets, I've had a few, but then again, too few to mention.  
I did, what I had to do, and saw it through, without exemption.  
I planned, each charted course, each careful step, along the byway,  
and more, much more than this,  
I did it my way.

Yes, there were times, I'm sure you knew,  
When I bit off, more than I could chew.  
But through it all, when there was doubt,  
I ate it up, and spit it out.  
I faced it all, and I stood tall,  
and did it my way.

I've loved, I've laughed and cried,  
I've had my fill; my share of losinging.  
And now, as tears subside, I find it all so amusinging.  
To think, I did all that, and may I say --- not in a shy way,  
"Oh no, oh no not me,  
I did it my way".

For what is a man, what has he got?  
If not himself, then he has naught.  
To say the tingings, he truly feels,  
And not the words, of one who kneels.  
The record shows, I took the blows ---  
And did it my way!

I did it my way.

_**15. the realz end. Like the asshole of thiz ficktsional fckery!**_

Japser &nd bella hesitated int he car infront of an autdiorium like biuldinging.

I dont want to do thes japser, bela said

cmon bella, we deserve this, &nd it'll get carlisle off our backs, Japser told her.

alright bella said witha sigh.

they hopped out of the car &nd gheaded toward the buiedlinging. thay ere met at the door n by a short round baldinging man in a purple velor track suit. he held out his pudgy sweety h&nd for them to shake.

hi, i'm Jimmy Johnson, your sex threapist, cum, welcome, the rest of the group is waitinging.

they followed him down a dingingy corridor into a large gymnasium. there were about fifty foldinging metal chair set up in a circle &nd everyseat was filled. there were two women both in shiny black leather, one with aspiked collar around her throat, &nd another holdinging a lesh attatched to the collor. Japser &nd bella quickly found seats &nd listened hald heartedly as everyone went aroind introduinging themselvels.

YOu tow, Jimmy said poingingitn at Japser &nd bella st&nd up &nd tiroduce yourselfs please.

Japer stood, pulleinging bella up with him. facinging the rest of the group he addressed them as a group.

Hi, I'm Japser , this is Bella, we r sex addicts

uWnt2bsmexin wiv us?


End file.
